Angel in Disguise
by zanecrypt
Summary: Gail and Holly in college with some of the other rookies on the side. Just a short cute meet for our favorite RB couple. Obviously AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: FYI please. I do not own the characters or rookie blue. I'm just "borrowing" them for fluff purposes. No profit or any other pecuniary benefit was derived from this. Thanks.

~0~0~0~

Holly looked defeated; for all intents and purposes, the walls around her have crumbled down and the only thing keeping her upright was this door frame, her long body leaning heavily or more accurately slumping against its side where she just received the worst news of her short freshman life.

Just a second ago, her last hope for the most coveted book in existence in the form of her best friend walked by the hallway shaking her head in the negative when she asked if she finally found the criminal procedure text prescribed by the Professor. It's been two weeks of relentless internet searches, scouring all possible bookstores from here to Timbuktu, (translated, that's the entire City, grid by grid, edge to edge) and begging anyone who had any possible means to get that impossible book to no avail.

She imagined college to be the ultimate source of knowledge, the Mecca of learning. In one of her dreams, she saw actual books lining the streets, willing and ready for anyone who wants to read, a heaven for nerds from all across the world. But in a few short weeks, her dreams were shattered. In the real word, everything cost an arm and a leg, especially the books. And, knowledge didn't rain from the sky; you have to really dig hard for them.

She had long let go of the pipe dream of getting a new copy, she is now very much amenable to settle even for a twenty year old edition just so she could have something, anything really to study. But the crim pro class is tomorrow and for the love of god, Holly Stewart has never gone to class without reading the requisite material beforehand. She's a big nerd that way and the prospect of not being prepared is killing her. Ready to cry and throw a frustrated tantrum on the floor, she felt a finger poke at her shoulder. When she turned, she could swear she saw an angel radiating rays of light from behind, a pixie cut, platinum blonde, blue eyed angel holding a brand new copy of the book of her dreams.

She couldn't help an indistinguishable squeak escape her partially open mouth. Is she dreaming? Did an aneurism burst in her brain because of stress brought about by the impossible search for that evil text and now she's dead and has gone straight to heaven? Is this angel her welcoming party?

"Hey, hey there, NERD!" the angel who's wearing impossibly tight jeans and an immaculate white sweater nearly shouted, waving a hand and snapping her slim fingers in front of her face trying to get her attention. "Earth to nerd, did you short-circuit or something?" The blonde continued when she still couldn't get a word out.

"Ahmmn, are you talking to me?" Holly asked when her wandering consciousness finally came back to her body, pointing to herself before looking around to make sure that indeed, this strikingly beautiful woman was talking to her.

"I don't see any other nerds here. So that's probably a yes." The blonde pointed out, a small smirk starting to appear on her chapstick moist red lips. "I saw you were about to pass out looking for this book," she lifted the hefty item clasped in her other hand a little.

Holly managed a nod, her eyes following the books' every movement like the thing might fly away, her mouth almost salivating at seeing an actual copy. For a time she imagined that the thing didn't actually exists, that it was an imaginary book concocted by a crazy professor to purposely drive her mad.

"Yeah, and soooo?" The woman continued, dragging the last word out as if waiting for her to say something. But Holly just stood dumbfounded. She was amazed actually why this angel like creature is talking to her, gracing her with her presence. She's seen her around, nobody with eyes would miss her and as much as she hated to admit it, she's had the biggest crush on the woman who seemed so aloof yet so very popular in campus since the first day she saw her cross the courtyard.

The blonde rolled her eyes. Apparently giving up, she asked the question for the bespectacled woman. "Do you want to borrow the book or not?"

"HUH?" Holly's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Duh! I thought you were smart! You're wearing glasses there nerd!" The blonde rattled, her short hair adorably sticking out after she ran her hand through it in mock dismay. She repeated the question, "I said, do - you – want - to - borrow – this – book?" pausing after each word to make a point. "You were practically begging your girlfriend to get this for you."

"I don't have a girlfriend." She answered still confused, the conversation whizzing by her head. Did she mean Liza? Probably. So she just rushed to clarify shaking her head adamantly, "NOooo. God no! Lisa's not my girlfriend, she's just a buddy."

The girl frowned at the seeming homophobic comment and Holly panicked. "No, no no! Not like that! I mean, I love girls! I do, so much! I would love to have a girlfriend someday you know, someone to bring home and introduce to my parents and I guess someone I'd marry, but never Lisa, eww, she's like a sister, an obnoxious one at that and that would just be so wrong on so many levels -" Holly rambled on before stopping and blushing profusely when she realized the amount of words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh, ok, fine, I don't really care ok." The blonde answered trying to sound bored but a slight lift in her tone and the sudden shift in her no-nonsense demeanor belied the statement. She shuffled on her feet before brusquely saying, "Here, take it!" while shoving the heavy book into the surprised brunette's middle, her arms barely managing to grab onto the thing before it fell to the floor.

"You're letting me have it?" Holly asked, amazed at the kindness. They didn't know each other. She didn't even know her name. Why would a beautiful, popular, angel-like creature selflessly lend this sought-after book to her, a self-proclaimed nerd, a nobody?

"I don't need it." The blue eyed woman stated matter-of-factly.

"You're not taking the class anymore?"

"Still am. I already read the assignment though, so just take it. I don't think I can bear seeing a grown ass woman cry on campus, and for a book that is. Jeez, get a grip, its only crim pro!"

Holly blushed. Was she really that obvious? Did she look that desperate?

"Plus, you're blocking the door." The angel pointed out, trying to make her way across the threshold to get outside, her hands gripping Holly's arms to guide her to the side. "I gotta be somewhere." She added coolly, throwing her one last side glance before marching out.

Holly felt goose bumps all over her body, the contact not helping her already muddled brain to function and form words. She saw the woman walk, nay, strut away from the classroom and she stood there, a gigantic textbook in her arms transfixed by the odd exchange. It took her long seconds before she managed to gather back her senses and call out to the blonde. "Hey! What's your name?!" she asked, before hastily adding, "I don't even know who to thank or how to get this back to you."

The blonde audibly snorted, shaking her head, she half turned and shouted back across the hallway, "No need nerd. I'm the one who should be thanking you. That book is crazy huge! Thanks for doing the heavy lifting!"

Holly chuckled, amused by the woman's reasoning. "Regardless. I really appreciate it. You don't know how much this means to me!" she hollered to the woman's retreating form who just threw her a dismissive backward wave.

When the blonde rounded the corner and was out of her sight, Holly inspected the book; she still can't believe what's in her hands. Lifting the hard cover, she noticed something written at the bottom right corner in neat cursive. Smiling like an idiot, she read out her angels' name. "Gail Peck." She then whispered to herself, "Thanks Gail, till our next encounter." She couldn't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: FYI please. I do not own the characters or rookie blue. I'm just "borrowing" them for fluff purposes. No profit or any other pecuniary benefit was derived from this. Thanks.

~0~0~0~

"She did what?" Dov asked almost choking on his beer. He was quietly minding his own business when Chris barged through the door of their shared apartment complaining.

"Gail lent the crim pro book to some chick! I was begging her for it for the past week and she refused to even let me have it to photocopy!" Chris repeated his rant before jumping into the worn couch beside Dov.

"Really? Why would Gail do that? Doesn't she know the cardinal rule of bros? We live together for god's sake! BROS BEFORE HOES!"

"I hope you didn't say what I think you just said geek!" Gail threatened upon entering the room after Chris. "I don't know what makes you think were bros! Yuck! Or that I care, just because I had no choice but to bunk with you stinking boys!"

They were sharing the apartment while going to Uni, Gail refusing to accept anything from her parents aside from tuition. She wanted to be independent, to live on her own means. She's not the spoiled brat heiress everyone thought her to be. True, they've been struggling, nobody knew how to do the house work, living with two boys was not an easy task, but they're working through it.

Dov elbowed Chris and with glaring eyes angrily whispered, "why didn't you say she was with you?!

The taller guy just shrugged elbowing the geek back, "you didn't ask, and I didn't know you'd say that!"

Gail walked past the back of the couch flicking each guy on the ear with accompanying yelps of pain. They threw Gail stink-eyes but didn't do anything about it, they contented themselves with rubbing their stinging red ears. She may be a small blonde with noodle arms, but she takes revenge really really seriously, they would know, they still both have nightmares of crawling worms on their bunks from 4th grade summer camp.

When Dov recovered, he called after the woman who was now getting her own beer from the fridge, "why not let us borrow it? I mean we've been friends since kindergarten! And we've been pestering you for it for the past week!"

"Why would I? I have not even seen either of you crack open a book! What makes this one any different?"

Dov grimaced and Chris opened his mouth to contest before closing them again when he realized she had a point. They've been kind of slacking off.

"It's only the start of semester, I mean, who reads the pre-assigned readings anyways?" Dov tried to defend their rather aimless wandering since graduating from high school. We'll they're young and left to their own devices, what did they expect? They turn into adults overnight?

"Exactly." Gail rattled off smugly after swallowing another huge gulp of her ice cold beer.

"No, nope, not exactly, that's not the point! Were your bros and now were roomies." Chris piped up from his place on the couch.

Gail laughed loudly, "roomies? What are we, 12?"

The big guy with puppy dog eyes shook his head not addressing Gail's teasing but continuing on with his argument. "The point is, were your friends and you let some chick you never met before get the book!" he complained acting hurt. "It's the principle of the thing!"

"It's none of your business." The blonde answered throwing him a sharp look. "And she's not just some chick! Say that again and you better wear a cup for the rest of your lives." She threatened and as if on cue, turned around and stomped towards her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

The two looked at each other. "What was that about?" Dov asked.

Chris just shrugged again throwing a confused look at Gail's closed door. She usually didn't get affected by these kinds of things, if anything, it was them who usually gave up verbal sparring with the silver tongued blonde. He just scratched the back of his neck. "I have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: FYI please. I do not own the characters or rookie blue. I'm just "borrowing" them for fluff purposes. No profit or any other pecuniary benefit was derived from this. Thanks.

~0~0~0~

Holly was whistling some odd tune while flipping carefully through her newly borrowed book when Lisa turned up behind her.

"What the fuck Holly? Just this afternoon, you were about ready to do the Japanese hara kiri and now you're like a chirpy little out of tune bird on repeat?"

Holly just beamed at her, her eyes sparkling, "Oh, hey! You're home!"

"Ok Holly," The smaller woman started seriously while perching at Holly's desk, "We've known each other for a little while now right? And you know I'm your friend no matter what."

"Yeah?" Holly agreed sounding confused.

"Yeah, so know you can tell me anything right?"

"Uhuh," the confused woman agreed again, not sure where this was going.

"Ok, so just tell me, you're bipolar right? Lisa prompted, a teasing smile erupting at the end.

"No! You ass!" Holly replied shoving her aside! "I'm just happy! That's all!"

"Why?" Lisa asked trying to gather her balance from being pushed off. "I mean, you've been really really cranky since the start of the semester and yet here you are, whistling. What is that song even!?" She asked before widening her eyes in shock when she realized what it was, "it's not buttercup is it? OMG!" she almost screamed.

Holly just kept a straight face.

"It's buttercup!"

"Yeah, and so?"

Hol, the last time you whistled buttercup was when you were doing what's her face? Ahmn, Mina.. Jenna… Micah! Right, Micah! That's it! So who's this girl? Liz started to interrogate, zooming in close to look right into Holly's glasses covered eyes.

Holly just shook her head. "There's no one!"

"Right," the obnoxious woman agreed sarcastically. "There's no one making you blush right now."

"Lisa, I'm just trying to study here and I'm happy coz I got the book I was looking for! See?" Holly lifted the hardbound book and waved it around with difficulty.

"Who found you that?" Lisa asked grabbing the book by the cover and inspecting it.

"Hey! Be careful! It's not mine!" Holly complained standing up and trying to reach the text but the other woman blocked her aside. Lisa might be small but she was in varsity basketball and a hell of a defender.

"Gail Peck?!" Lisa questioned finally making out the name on the inner cover. "Who's Gail?"

"No one! Come on don't be a child, just give it back to me!" Holly demanded still trying to reach the heavy book but was still zoned out by Lisa's restraining arm. She can really play rowdy.

"Just tell me something, anything and you can have it back." Lisa negotiated. "I promise, cross my heart, hope to die." she added when she saw Holly's doubting look.

"Ok, fine!" She conceded settling back to her seat. They've been friends since junior year in high school and even though she can be an ass, she is one of her closest friends. "Gail lent me that book!" the brunette admitted.

"That's obvious…" Lisa prompted shaking her head no, her eyes communicating; _you can't have it back until you spill._

"And, she's nice!"

"NICE? That's it? Nope, I don't think so. You're practically vibrating there! I mean you're a pretty cheerful gal, but this," she motioned up and down at Holly's frame, "this is not just happy, this is what I call inspired." She teased. "You can't even help yourself, you're still smiling! See?"

"No, I'm not!" Holly objected but checked herself on the full length mirror across the room. She saw an odd version of herself grinning like an idiot and she knew she couldn't deny it any longer.

She took a deep breath and swivelled back to face her friend who revealed her insufferable I-know-I'm-right look. "Fine! You remember the girl you were teasing me about? The one from Uni?" She asked even though she was sure her friend would know who she was talking about, there was only her.

"Uhuh. That blonde I had to close your mouth for you whenever you ogle her boobs!?" Lisa recalled nodding her head.

"I was not ogling her -!" Holly denied adamantly. Her eye's widening in mock scandal.

"C'mon! It's just me, and you have to admit, she's got a really nice pair." Lisa answered back, wiggling her eyebrows like some pervert.

"Whatever!"

"And so…" Lisa prodded, waiting for more.

"Fine! Her name is Gail, Gail Peck… And she kind of let me borrow her book?"

"Woah! You finally had the courage to talk to her like I told you a million times?"

"Ahmn, no." She answered, pulling her glasses from her face and wiping it with the edge of her long sleeves.

"So what happened?" Lisa asked excitedly, dropping the heavy hard bound text loudly back into Holly's desk, her interest suddenly shifting with her friend's news.

"Well, I don't know exactly. One minute I was just about to cry and then suddenly, she's shoving this book to me!" Holly recalled, her eyes glazing.

Lisa laughed at seeing her like that. "Hey, stop day dreaming and tell me the rest!"

She just smirked at her friend. "Honestly Liz, I don't know what happened! I don't even know if I was able to say anything coherent!"

"You? Out of words? Wow that would be a first!"

"I know right?" She agreed, also surprised. "I mean I think I rambled some in the middle but I can't remember, it's kinda blurry! She's just really striking. I've been checking her out for the past weeks, as you know, but nothing prepared me for the real deal! Up close, god! I don't know how someone could look that good in jeans! I mean, she's… I don't even know how to describe her."

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job." Lisa cut her off grimacing.

Holly continued, not bothered by her friend's sarcastic retort. "She's like my saviour! An angel sent when I was just at the brink of desperation! I mean, I don't even believe in angels, but I think, she could be the exception!"

"You're pretty much drooling there Hols!" Lisa faked gagged before playfully kicking her friend's chair. "Go away! Earlier I had to practically force you to open up, but now you're like a floodgate opened and you can't stop! Please stop these ooey gooey stuff!"

"You asked for it!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what's happening? Did you ask her out?"

"Huh?"

"Did you at least get her cell number?"

"Ahmn?" Holly hummed, afraid to answer.

"You didn't do anything!" her friend scolded her.

"We'll, I couldn't do anything! She took me by surprise! Plus, did I mention about the angel thing?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But wait! she approached you?"

"Yes. I think so."

"So she likes you!"

"Ahmn, I don't know. I guess she was a just being a good Samaritan. Or," Holly paused recalling their last exchange before continuing, "She said something about heavy lifting. Maybe she really just wanted to get rid of the book! It's really a handful." Holly wondered out loud, herself curious what really happened, her earlier cheerful mood dampened.

"Hol, nobody would give you that nearly impossible to find book unless they like you." Lisa tried to reassure her.

"Not everyone has ulterior motives like you Liz! You only do nice stuff because you want to get laid!"

"Well! I'm not the only one so…" the smaller brunette argued while walking towards the door.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Hush! Don't panic! I'm just getting my laptop!"

Holly frowned. "Why? You're gonna study with me?" She asked not really believing her theory.

Lisa flashed her mischievous smile. "No idiot! We're gonna find out stuff about this angel that has gotten you all twisted up! We're gonna google this Gail Peck!"

"Liz! No!" Holly shouted, stumbling on her computer chair and chasing after her friend.


End file.
